hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic usercane season
The 2018 Atlantic usercane season is an ongoing event in usercane formation. It is the ninth season of usercane formation, and the third season of operational usercane tracking. Storms forming between January 1, 2018 and December 31, 2018 will be a part of this season. The season's first storm, Tropical Userpression One (Avdis), developed on January 3, and became the earliest tropical usercyclone ever to develop in the Atlantic basin, beating the previous record set by Tropical Depression Four (HurricaneHistory) in the 2016 season. Seasonal forecasts Before and during the season, several agencies release forecasts regarding usercane activity. On December 3, the Cooper Meteorological Center released their forecast for the 2018 season, calling for an above average season in terms of named storms, but a below average season in terms of usercanes and major usercanes. The same day, the FMC released their 2018 forecast, predicting 26-32 named storms, 3-9 usercanes, and 1-6 major usercanes. On December 4, 2017, the BNWC released their 2018 forecast on December 4, predicting 30-40 named storms, 3-7 usercanes, and 1-4 major usercanes, The same day, the GIHC released their 2018 forecast, predicting 35 named storms, 6 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes. Two days later, the HMA released their first forecast for the season, predicting 33-45 named storms, 4 usercanes, and 1 major usercanes. They also said that the number of userstorms was to explode sometime after late August. On December 7, the Nova International Meteorological Center released their forecast for the 2018 season, predicting 27-40 named storms, 2-3 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes.On December 24, the JCSC predicted a below average season, with 20-25 named storms, 3-7 usercanes, and 2-3 major usercanes, but also added that there was a 30% chance of a hyperactive season similar to 2017. On December 24, the CMC revised their predictions for the season, increasing the number of usercanes and major usercanes, but retaining the same number of storms. On the same day, the Prism Weather Center released their first forecast for the season, predicting 23-36 named storms, 4-11 usercanes and 1-7 major usercanes. On December 31, one hour before the season starts, the CSHC released their prediction for the season, predicting 28 named storms, 4 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes. On January 1st, the BNMA released their prediction, predicting a similar season to 2017, with 27-30 named storms, 4-7 usercanes and 1-3 major usercanes. the HMA released their revised prediction on January 1, 2018, predicting 36 named storms, 7 Usercanes and 4 major usercanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2018 till:03/01/2018 color:TD text:"One (Avdis)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:2019 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(from the" pos:(443,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Userpression One (Avdis) On January 3, a tropical user wave emerged off the coast of Africa. The wave quickly organized, strengthening into a tropical userpression on the same day, the first one of the season. Forming on January 3, it became the earliest first depression of any usercane season on record, breaking the previous record set by Tropical Depression Four in 2016. Current storm information As of 21:00 UTC January 3, Tropical Userpression One is located 60 miles east of Cape Verde. Maximum sustained winds are at 35 mph (55 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,009 hectopascals, and the system is moving west at 5 mpd. Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons